1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computing. More specifically, the invention relates to the scheduled delivery of selected audio content.
2. Background of the Invention
Traditionally, to be awaken at a scheduled time one would utilize a telephone wake-up call service or more commonly a standard clock-radio. A wake-up call service operates by telephoning a subscriber at a specified time and place. Typically, a subscriber requests the wake-up call service provider, by telephone, to be awakened by a telephone call at a specific time and at a specific telephone number. The request may be made to a live operator or an automatic telephone system. Then, at the specific time, the live operator or automated phone system calls the specific telephone number to awaken the subscriber. At times, the wake-up call comprises an announcement through the telephone receiver stating xe2x80x9cThis is your wake-up call.xe2x80x9d
The well know clock-radio operates by allowing one to physically interact with the clock-radio in order to configure the clock-radio settings, such as, to set a time for the clock-radio to emit an audio alarm (e.g., buzzer) or to switch on the radio to a preset radio frequency. The clock-radio has the benefit of awakening one to the sound of music, weather and traffic updates, or possibly various types of news depending on the programming of the preset radio station.
A method and apparatus to receive selected audio content is described. According to one embodiment of the invention, an audio playback system is described. The audio playback system includes an audio content server and a device. The audio content server includes audio content to be selected for playback. The device calls the audio content server to request and receive an audio playback of selected audio content at a scheduled time.